vampirediariesfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Finn Mikaelson
Finn Mikaelson era un vampiro Originale e un personaggio ricorrente all'interno delle serie The Vampire Diaries e The Originals. Finn è il figlio primogenito di Mikael e Esther, il fratello minore di Freya Mikaelson, e il maggiore di Elijah Mikaelson, Kol Mikaelson, Rebekah Mikaelson e Henrik Mikaelson, fratellastro di Niklaus Mikaelson, e lo zio della figlia di Klaus e Hayley Marshall, Hope Mikaelson. Biografia Giovinezza Finn fu uno dei sette figli di Esther e Mikael, che erano ricchi proprietari terrieri dall'Est Europa. Nacque nel Nuovo Mondo, quando i suoi genitori si sono trasferiti lì dopo aver perso il loro primogenito a causa della peste. Insieme con la sua famiglia, Finn viveva in pace con gli altri membri del loro villaggio, alcuni dei quali erano lupi mannari. Ogni mese si nascosero durante la luna piena di non essere feriti dai lupi durante la trasformazione. Durante la sua infanzia, lui e i suoi fratelli suonarono insieme molte volte e si divertirono l'uno con l'altro, mostrando il loro amore reciproco. Quando suo fratello Henrik venne ucciso da un licantropo in un incidente durante la luna piena dopo che lui e Klaus nascosto a vedere i lupi, il loro padre Mikael chiese a Esther di trasformarli nel primo gruppo di vampiri (utilizzando 'incantesimo dell' Immortalità), al fine di evitare che la tragedia accadesse di nuovo. Tuttavia, l'oggetto che ha donato loro l'immortalità potrebbe anche portarlo via, che era l'antico Albero di Quercia Bianca. Per impedire a chiunque di fare una paletto da un albero, la famiglia bruciato l'albero. Tuttavia, essi ebbero altri punti deboli, tra cui i fiori che crescevano alla base dell'albero, un pugnale d'argento immerso nella cenere dell'albero che potrebbe neutralizzarli temporaneamente e che avrebbero sempre un costante desiderio di sangue umano. Durante uno di questi alimenti, Klaus uccise un essere umano che innesco una maledizione del licantropo che portava dalla nascita, rivelando che Esther aveva avuto una relazione con un lupo mannaro. Infuriato, Mikael uccise l'amante di sua moglie e la sua famiglia, scatenando la guerra tra le razze che sarebbe durato per secoli. Esther mise una maledizione su Klaus per impedirgli di diventare un vero e proprio ibrido, in quanto che lo avrebbe reso invulnerabile a ciò che danneggia sia i vampiri sia lupi mannari. Per vendetta, Klaus attaccò sua madre, uccidendola per averlo tradito e diede la colpa sul padre. Dopo questo, Finn finalmente incontrò Sage e si innamorò di lei, al punto di renderla una vampira. 1114 Finn si riunì con la sua famiglia in Italia e partecipò ad una festa organizzata da Alexander, un cacciatore di vampiri membro dei Cinque. Fu pugnalato di sorpresa durante la festa. Tuttavia, quando Klaus rimase immune grazie alla sua natura di lupo mannaro e ibrido assopita, annientato i Cinque, infine rinaimoò i suoi fratelli ad eccezione fatta di Finn. Tra XII e XXI secolo Finn era nella sua bara per molti secoli, mentre i suoi fratelli sono andati in tutta Europa, ma poi hanno lasciato l'Europa alle spalle e finirono nelle vicinanze di una città in America chiamata New Orleans nei primi anni del XVIII secolo. Gli abitanti di New Orleans videro la loro nave e decisero di da dare un'occhiato, trovandovi due bare e al suo interno vi scoprirono i corpi di Finn e Kol, per poi essere uccisi ucciso tutti gli umani ad eccezione di uno e gli dissero di aiutarli a portare le bare con i loro fratelli, tra cui Finn. Complotto con Eshter Più tardi quella la notte, Elijah aveva resuscitato suo fratello Finn insieme resuscitarono Kol e Rebekah estraendo il pugnale della cenere di quercia bianca, al fine di aiutarli ad uccidere Klaus. Insieme ai suoi fratelli, si accanirono su Klaus prima di dichiararono che sarebbero stati una famiglia anche senza di lui. Finn rimase scioccato quando vide arrivare la madre, essendo stato liberato dalla sua bara troppo da poco. Finn trascorse la maggior parte del tempo con la madre al ballo, aiutandola con i preparativi per l'incantesimo che legò tutti i suoi fratelli in unica linea di sangue. Finn ha incontrò Elena Gilbert e si presentò a lei e ha detto che sua madre la sta aspettando e che ha bisogno di parlarle da sola. Finn allora si unisce ai suoi fratelli per le scale, mentre Elijah parla per la sua famiglia. Finn torno dalla madre fino a quando Elena non li raggiunse, lasciando Elena e sua madre di avere un po' di privacy. Finn era l'unico che sapeva sui piani di Esther per l'incantesimo di uccidere i suoi figli. Dopo che sua madre e Elena parlarono, ha messo il sangue di Elena in alcuni bicchieri di vino, poi servito a tutti i suoi figli, che ne bevvero il contenuto. Subito dopo Damon Salvatore e Kol è caddero dal balcone, il resto dei Originali è andato a vedere come Damon gli avesse spezzato il collo. Esther ha sostenuto con Elijah, mentre Finn aspettava fuori dalla porta. Elijah successivamente a sinistra, e Finn e Esther poterono continuare quello che avevano iniziato. Finn dopo una una breve spiegazione convinse sua madre che stava facendo la cosa giusta e quando fosse giunta l'ora, sarebbe stato pronto a morire. Esther usò il sangue di Finn per collegare insieme i suoi fratello, portando a termine l'incantesimo. Finn e Esther incontrarono Bonnie Bennett e Abby Bennett. Finn ha aiutato a preparare l'incantesimo con la madre Esther e le streghe Bennett. Esther spiegò che l'incantesimo che avrebbero lanciato avrebbe reso i suoi figlio di nuovo umani e che suo figlio coraggioso Finn avrebbe sacrificato se stesso e con la sua morte, gli originali non sarebbe più esistiti. Abby chiese perché Finn voleva sacrificarsi, e Finn lo definì un dono Poi più tardi, Finn è stato neutralizzato attraverso Kol che venne pugnalato da Alaric Saltzman. Più tardi quella sera, mentre era pronto per essere sacrificato, Klaus, Elijah e Kol arrivarono a interromperli, permettendo aDamon e Stefan di uccidere Abby, rendendo l'incantesimo inutile. Quando i tre fratelli sono venuti a confrontarsi con il loro fratello e Esther, Kol ha commentato Finn che era suo figlio prediletto, Esther ha dichiarato che Finn ha virtù che Kol non può nemmeno immaginare. Poi, quando Damon trasformò Abby in un vampiro, Ester non poteva fare l'incantesimo, così Finn afferrò la madre fuggendo con lei. Morte Klaus appare ma Finn sta camminando per la strada. Klaus chiede a Finn dove fosse finita la loro madre. Finn affermò che cercando di trovare un modo per porre fine alla loro vita e che si sacrificherà se stesso ancora una volta. Klaus cercò di convincerlo ad aiutare a scollegarsi. Ma Finn dice che non ha alcun desiderio di scigliere il legame, solo per vedere suo fratello morto. Klaus gli dice che non sarà in grado di vederlo morto in quanto se muore così morranno tutti. Poi, quando Klaus si rende conto che non può convincere Finn, lo minaccia di pugnalarlo e metterlo nella stessa scatola in cui marciò per 900 anni. Finn rispose che quello che succede a uno, accade a tutti non potrebbe sentire l'effetto del pugnale, ma si perderà la preziosa Rebecca. Finn poi cerca di correre da Klaus, ma viene fermato da Rebekah, Klaus allora appare ed entrambi usa la forza in questo modo riuscì a riportarlo a Mystic Falls dove Finn ricongiunge si con Sage. Essi ricordano dei vecchi tempi. Più tardi, vanno a Grill dove prendono un drink e Finn bevuto il suo primo sorso di tequila, mentre Stefan li stava spiando. Poi un vampiro di nome Troy si avvicinò e salutò Sage. Sage rivelato che lei lo aveva trasformato. Finn bevve il suo drink ma rimase ustionato dalla Verbena, mescolata nel drink. I due abbandonano il locale. Stefan era in agguato per uccider Finn con il Paletto di quercia bianco ma Sage lo fermò e disse a finn di prendere il paletto. Poi, dopo che Stefan non riescì nel suo intento, Elena e Matt Donovan appaiono improvvisamente alla porta di servizio del Grill. Elena gli spara il tranquillante mentre Matt lo finisce con palo di quercia bianca, non sapendo che Bonnie ha rotto l'incantesimo vincolante, prima ci sono riusciti, rendendo la morte di Finn inutile per uccidere Klaus e tragico che hanno ucciso l'unico originale. Circa un'ora dopo la morte di Finn, Sage e Troy sono morti misteriosamente, con Stefan, Caroline e Elena realizzando una volta se muore un originale, così non ogni vampiro discende dalla loro linea di sangue. Nel corpo di Vinvent Nei pressi di dell Residenza Mikaelson, Esther tornò sotto le fattezze di una delle ragaze del Raccolto Cassie e con lei anche Finn Mikaelson, nelle sembianza di Vincent. I due guardarono la sua lapide e Finn dichiaro possa riposare in pace. Cassi disse a suo figlio hanno molto da fare insieme nel loro piano contro la loro famiglia. Finn asserì sì, mamma Hanno poi lasciano la lapide che dice: Esther. "Nostra amata Madre". Personalità Umano/Stregone= Tuttavia, un anno dopo la sua morte, con la nascita di sua nipote Hope Mikaelson, Finn rimase con Esther tornando dalla morte impossessandosi del corpo di Vincent, conservò il carattere freddo e distaccato, ma vuole molto bene a sua madre Esther tornata anche lei dalla morte intenti da andare avanti con il loro piano originale per uccidere il vampiri. Ma sulle sue intenzioni attuali resta ancora da scoprire. |-| Vampiro Originale= Di tutti i vampiri originali, Finn ha dimostrato di essere il più morale, più di suo fratello Elijah, a differenza sua quest'ultimo non avrebbe mai tradito la sua famiglia, mente Finn non batté ciglio tradendo la sua famiglia alla prima occasione. Finn è un tipo calmo e tranquillo, tuttavia Finn si vergognava di quello che la sua sete di sangue lo spingeva a fare. Tuttavia, non è chiaro come apertamente i suoi sentimenti erano stati di questo con la sua famiglia in un primo momento. Klaus lo aveva apparentemente pugnalato, per il semplice fatto che lui giudicasse tute le azioni dei vampiri. Tuttavia a seguito da un attacco dei membri dei Cinque, che pugnalarono, ma Klaus lo lascio in quello stato, solo perché era stanco del suo atteggiamento giudicante, ma in seguito. Finn odiava essere un vampiro, non lo disse mai apertamente a Elijah, Klaus e Esther. L'unica volta si diceva che aveva messo la sua moralità contro le sue vie vampiro era parte quando ha trasformato la amata, Sage, ma poi si è rammaricato lasciando che il suo amore per lei sorpassare i suoi valori. È stato questo disgusto di sé come un vampiro che ha creo in Finn la voglia di andare avanti con il piano di sua madre per uccidere i suoi figli e, quindi, ogni vampiro del pianeta anche se loro conoscevano le conseguenze di uccidere un originale. Era disposto a sacrificare se stesso nel suo incantesimo che avrebbe trasformato tutti i suoi figli in umana ancora prima di ucciderli, spiegando che sua madre lo stava liberando da un'eternità di vergogna. Nonostante il fallimento di questo piano, ha detto a Klaus che sarebbe più che disposto a tentare di sacrificarsi ancora quando il tempo sarebbe giunto. Tuttavia, una volta riunito con Sage, mise da parte le sue speranze di sua madre, che termina la sua sofferenza e ha deciso di vivere la vita con Sage. Questa nuova mentalità non durò però, tuttavia non riuscì a vivere la nuova vita al fianco di Sage. Poteri, Abilità e Debolezze Finn essendo un Vampiro Originale, è in grado di usare la Compulsione Mentale, sia sui umani sia sui vampiri che discendono da qualsiasi linea di sangue di un Originale. Era più forte di molti vampiri creati da ogni linea di sangue degli originali, più veloce. Tuttavia nonostante dei tanti vantaggi che possedeva, possedeva debolezze provenienti dall'albero di Quercia Bianca, da cui furono estratti le cenere e dei paletti in grado di distruggerlo. Era vulnerabile alla Verbena come tutti i vampiri che discendono della sua linea di sangue. Relazioni *Klaus e Finn *Elijah e Finn *Esther e Finn *Kol e Finn *Finn e Sage Video Vampire Diaries 3x18 - Klaus & Finn "You won't be able to see me dead because if i die you die" The Vampire Diaries Sage and Finn catch up-"The Murder Of One"-(3X18) Vampire Diaries 3x18 - Finn Dies Vedi altro en:Finn Mikaelson Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Personaggi di The Vampire Diaries Categoria:Personaggi della 3 Stagione Categoria:Abitanti di Mystic Falls Categoria:Famiglia Mikaelson Categoria:Sopranaturale Categoria:Vampiri Originali Categoria:Deceduti Categoria:Personaggi della 1 Stagione (The Originals) Categoria:Personaggi della 2 Stagione (The Originals) Categoria:Personaggi della 3 Stagione (The Originals)